Tomodachi
by nabmiles
Summary: Mereka dan interaksi dengan kelas tercinta. 25 drabbles. Rated T untuk bahasa. #FriendshipDaysFVI


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton FM, _related companies_. **edited**: untuk **FriendshipDaysFVI **(big thanks buat Kei yang ngijinin entri ini masuk walo telat publish :''3). Drabbles form. Timeline acak. Di-publish berbekal sisa-sisa kuota modem orz.

Warning: **non-baku**. Lupakan tata penulisan sesuai EyD #woi.

* * *

**Tomodachi**

_a _Vocaloid _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken_.

* * *

**1. Pertama**

Kelas 9-D adalah kelas yang akan ditempati Rin selama setahun ke depan. Pertama membuka pintu geser kelas, sebuah tas langsung melayang bebas ke arahnya—menghantam telak puncak kepala dengan ujung tas. Sejak itu hubungannya dengan Yuuma dipenuhi latar _tank_ adu moncong dan bom-bom meletus.

* * *

**2. Pilih**

Pemilihan pengurus kelas berlangsung riuh. Semua saling lempar nama.

"Ketua?" Sonika, wali kelas, memulai. Spidol menggores papan.

"Kiyoteru!"

"Wakil?"

"Kiyoteru!"

"Eh—sekretaris?"

"Kiyoteruu!"

"… Bendahara …?"

"Ki~yo~te~ruu~"

"WOY KALIAN—"

"… Inventaris …"

"Kiyoteru SEMUA AJA, _sensei_!"

"…"

(Kiyoteru melempar buku cetak. Tepat mengenai dahi sang provokator; Akaito.)

* * *

**3. Pelajaran**

Pelajaran pertama di hari pertama kelas sembilan pertama mereka adalah matematika.

Sungguh, Yohio tidak habis pikir mengapa guru mereka setega itu memberi asupan bergizi di hari perdana.

* * *

**4. Kas**

"Mikuo," Teto mendekati meja pemuda yang ia sebut barusan. "Bayar utang kas-mu tiga bulan—WOY ANJIR JANGAN KABUR!"

* * *

**5. Kantuk**

Rin terkantuk-kantuk di bangkunya. Hampir mencium meja jika Luka tidak menusuk pinggangnya dengan pulpen. "Sst, Rin."

"Aduh! A-apa?"

"_Sensei _ngeliatin, tuh."

Rin tegak seketika.

* * *

**6. Pusing**

Sayu menjatuhkan kepala pada meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi tepat dua detik setelah guru fisikanya keluar dari kelas. Pena ia genggam kuat-kuat. "Huaah, sial, ini rumus-rumus apaan, sih?"

Lily—duduk persis di kiri—mengamini. Ia menyentak buku catatan dari depan muka, mengguncang-guncang keras. "Mau mati rasanya!"

"Aku gagal paham sama apa yang kutulis sendiri."

"Iya."

"Bener."

"Ya udah."

"Haha."

Krik.

* * *

**7. Miracle**

"Whoa, keajaiban ekonomi gue nggak remidi!"

* * *

**8. Topi**

"Rin, nggak bawa topi?"

"Topi—hah, topi! Astaga lupa hari ini upacara—astaga mati deh—aduh—"

"Santaai, aku bawa dua, kok. Mau pinjam?"

"Hah, tumben lo baik, Yum. Boleh sini—"

"Tapi April Mop! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—"

Yuuma tersangkut di pohon terdekat.

* * *

**9. Pejuang**

Kelas sunyi senyap. Hanya gesek pena dan kertas mengisi suasana. Ulangan mendadak dari Haku-sensei berlangsung (sangat) mencekam. Tak ada seorang pun berani berkutik di hadapan sang guru _killer_ melegenda.

Tapi ada satu pejuang yang tak mau menyerah.

"Sst, Rin. Woi, Rin!"

Rin menoleh ke bangku belakang. Yuuma. "Apa?" bisikan tak kalah rendah.

"Nomor satu sampe sepuluh, dong."

"Hah—" ingat dendam terhadap makhluk satu itu, Rin mengencangkan volume, memecah hening. "APA, YUM? SATU SAMPAI SEPULUH?"

"Asdfghjkl—!"

Yuuma dijemur di lapangan. Rin ketawa nista.

* * *

**10. Film**

Pertengahan semester saat cuaca tengah panas-panasnya, seluruh penghuni 9-D tampak loyo. Tidak satu pun mengambil langkah ke luar kelas padahal bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu.

Merasa amat garing, Leon mengajak menonton sebuah film yang katanya _sungguh amat sangat _bagus _sekali_ di laptopnya.

"Whoah. Film apaan, Yon?"

"Hafalan Shalat Delisa."

* * *

**11. Malming**

"Halo halo, minta perhatian," Aria melambaikan tangan di depan kelas, menarik atensi penghuninya yang terpecah-belah. "Jadwal nobar piala dunia kuusulkan Sabtu besok, apa ada yang punya acara?"

Hening. Tak satu pun mengangkat tangan.

(Ternyata jomblo semua.)

* * *

**12. Istirahat**

Jam istirahat adalah surga dunia bagi pejuang-pejuang pendidikan. Oase bagi pembawa bekal dan uang saku, neraka bagi orang-orang bokek yang kelaparan.

Karena itu, jam istirahat selalu jadi duel dan perang terbuka.

"Eh gue minta karaage lo, dong. Makasih—WOY KUPRET LO GUM ITU JATAH GUE!"

"Apa sih ini bekal orang, sapa suruh nggak bawa sendiri—AARGH GAKUPO SIYAL BALIKKIN!"

"Itu omelet gue—awas ada ufo terbang!"—usaha pengalih perhatian.

"Negara api menyeraaang!"—sama.

"Agh gue laper—eh ada guru coy!"—usaha orang desperet.

"Haduh ya udah mumpung gue lagi baik, ada satu orang yang mau dijajanin—"

"GUEGUEGUEAKUAKUAKUGUEAKUGUEAKU!"

SeeWoo dikeroyok. Niat sedekah berbuah musibah.

* * *

**13. Futsal**

"Kenapa kalian suka futsal-an bubar sekolah?"—Aoki.

"Emang elo, mainan barbie."—Kaito.

* * *

**14. Tenis**

"Sini lo kalo berani, lawan gue! Heaah—"

Bletak!

"… Makanya Dell, dibilang si Yukari juara bertahan tenis daerah, kok lo lawan …"

* * *

**15. Sekretaris**

"Tolong catat yang ini di papan. Siapa sekretarisnya?"

"Len, _sensei_!"

Len menghela napas pasrah. Ia maju menulis untuk kelimabelas kalinya. Nasib mempunyai tulisan terbagus (sekalipun dia laki-laki, tolong digarisbawahi)... ya begini. Len rapopo.

* * *

**16. Air hangat**

BRAK

Pintu digeser biadap. Gumiya muncul di ambang pintu. Jaket tebal dan syal membungkus. Hidungnya meler. Yuh.

"Sapa di antara lo-lo semua yang tadi mandi pake air anget hayo ngaku!"

(Gumiya dendam. Pemanas air di rumahnya macet padahal suhu air membuatnya terancam beku.)

* * *

**17. Wejangan**

Pagi itu Sonika memberi wejangan tentang prospek apa yang wajib dicamkan di tingkat ini.

"Ingat, kalian mau ujian. Besok adalah pertarungan kalian."

Satu kelas diam.

* * *

**18. Bangku**

Lui kecele. Tasnya dipindahkan semena-mena oleh entah siapa.

… Ke pojok di antara perempuan.

* * *

**19. Piket**

"Piko," Rion menghampiri. "Lo sapu bagian depan—OI MAU KE MANAAAA!"

* * *

**20. Piket 2**

Di jam piket, semua berebut menghapus papan tulis.

Kok rajin?

(_"Biar nggak nyapu."_)

* * *

**21. Solid**

Duka berkabung di rumah Bruno. Ayahnya wafat. Penghuni kelas 9-D ramai mengunjungi.

"Yaelah, jangan melankolis gitu dong, bro."

Tepukan di bahu. Hibur berkedok ejek canda konyol. Bruno tersenyum.

* * *

**22. Arjuna**

Pemanasan jam olahraga pagi kali ini adalah lari memutari lapangan luar empat kali. Di sela tapak kaki lelah dan dahaga menggerogoti (serta sungut-sungut di dalam hati "Gile, ini mah apanya yang pemanasan!" "Guru titisan Hitler emang dasar!"), Rinto si cowok pendiam tiba-tiba melesat kencang mendahului yang lain. Sebuah tongkat pramuka diacung seperti tombak, mendadak berteriak.

"Akulah Arjunaaaaa!"

* * *

**23. Astaga**

Miku menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. Coba-coba memecah hening, dia menunjuk langit siang sambil berkata pada Rinto di sebelah. Lucu-lucuan doang.

"To, bintangnya banyak, ya."

Rinto melotot kaget. "Astaga Mik, harusnya kamu bilang itu ke suamimu besok!"

* * *

**24. Soal**

Tumpuk latihan soal diberi bertubi-tubi. Mereka terbatuk-batuk mengikuti.

"Nggak apa, demi sekolah favorit! TATAKAEEE!"

* * *

**25. Ketika**

Walau orang-orangnya bermacam rupa berbeda watak, namun solid kebersamaan di sana sanggup melukis warna dan membuat betah tiap-tiap muridnya.

Rin mengamati langit. Bagaimana ketika esok mereka harus berpisah, ya?

* * *

Lahir di saat saya stres gadapet ide buat FriendshipDays maap yah garing sense humor saya jelek emang. Dan cuma dapet segini. Hahau. Dan diketik sambil ngantuk—saya sempet ketiduran depan laptop dua kali 8''Da

Ada prompt yang anda sukai?

[Ps: Tapi ternyata ngehumor itu enaknya pas stres. Ngehe.]


End file.
